


The X Chronicles

by apple_cidre



Category: The X Chronicles
Genre: Alcohol, Destruction, Doggo Fluff, Gen, He wrote it, Hurt/Comfort, It's my friend's, Not my fic, Pineapple Paper Cuts (??), Sci-Fi, Weapons, ok, realistic fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_cidre/pseuds/apple_cidre
Summary: I didn't write this, I'm just posting my friend's story. Here are his words:This is my fiwst stowybook. My mommy said to eat my bagelliterally don't know why a bit of the dialogue is a much larger size ask my friend that uh.





	The X Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this, I'm just posting my friend's story. Here are his words:  
> This is my fiwst stowybook. My mommy said to eat my bagel
> 
>  
> 
> literally don't know why a bit of the dialogue is a much larger size ask my friend that uh.

“John Danby, please report to the Command Deck.” said a voice over the intercom of the Twilight-class space warship, the  _ USS Juneau _ . I walked quickly to Captain Shishiki’s desk on the main part of the Command deck. The captain was sitting in a peeling, grey, swivel chair holding a file folder marked ‘John Aaron Danby’ on it. I glanced at his desk. There was no clear space apart from a coffee ring and a hole probably burned by the actual cup.  _ He does drink it hot and black _ , I thought. Then, the bald, and bearded Capitan Shishiki handed me an envelope marked ‘TOP SECRET’ in dripping red ink. “You are not to open this until noted,a” the all-important captain said in his low, warbling voice “It contains a set of secret missions only known by the Delta-Omega Corps, me, and now you.”

 

#  “Why can’t I open this yet?” I exclaimed.

#  “I believe it says so why right on the front.”

#  “Oh.”

#  “Now why can’t you open it again?”

#  “Because it’s ‘TOP SECRET’ or whatever.”

#  “Right.” 

I quickly sped away, frustrated with the captain for being so sassy. _ But why's the mission inside it so important _ I wondered. I was going to run back to Shishiki to give him a piece of me, but I had already arrived at my cabin, Cabin 13. I slid open the heavy, pale grey doors to see my friend and roommate, Ollie Leefield, sitting at his desk with his shirt off, revealing his greasy skin.

Leefield is a tall, skinny redhead from New Haven, Kentucky, who looks everything like Ronald McDonald. “Top o’ the morning to you, Danby!” said Ollie.

Leefield has a weird way of saying most things in an Irish way, but his Kentucky twang ruins the impersonation.

“Hey Ollie, what’s been happening around here. I’ve been spazzing out all day.” I said to him.

“This,” he said wistfully.

   He pulled out an identical packet to mine, but instead the letters were written in an eye-bleeding yellow. He showed it to me, and I inspected it carefully to see if it was full or empty. It was full.

“I heard that Nova ‘Wish’ Destiny, from the medical department, and Craig Jackson, from Navigational and Tactics, got the same envelopes, but ‘TOP SECRET’ in a different color,” Leefield exclaimed

“Probably an ink shortage,” I said sarcastically.

“Figures,” he said with a grunt, “We are literally running out of almost every writing utensil.”

I put my pencil down, pulled out my envelope and said: “That makes four of us.”

“Well Danby, old pal, do you know anyth…” he didn’t get to finish his sentence, because the intercom started blaring an announcement.

“Danby, Destiny, Jackson, and Leefield!” it screamed, “Report to Docking Bay 5D immediately!”

“Wlep, it looks like we’re gonna find out now,” shouted Leefield as he put on his shirt and took off running down the hall, with me following and panting.

 

We arrived just as Craig slid into the bay screaming, while Wish dashed in and then tripped over Craig in a ball of pink hair, tan skin, and tight clothes.

“All four of you, get on this ship. It’s fully fueled and stocked!” shouted James, the man who runs the docks. “You can open your envelopes onboard. MOVE!”

Craig motioned to protest, but Wish kicked him into the ship. All Ollie and I saw were the black and white stripes on Wish’s uniform hit a pale bushy-haired circle of a head into a wall. Our shuttle was a medium-sized transport ship that looked souped up and had probably been outfitted with weapons.

The rest of us jumped in the ship and closed the door. Craig was sprawled out on the floor, unconscious and Leefield fell over him with a  _ splat! _

I heard a quick, soft voice say “Does anyone know how to drive this thing?”

I turned to see Wish pointing at the cockpit. I responded “Yes”, and jumped in. “Buckle up!” I said triumphantly “also, tie Craig to a chair please.”

Leefield got that started while Wish and I buckled in. “Ready to go!” I screamed and then slammed the throttle forward, and we took off like a ballistic missile, but then I heard a pathetic voice say “Oh god man, I already peed my pants!” I turned to see Ollie slammed against the wall dripping and sitting in a puddle that was distinctly yellow.

“I told you to buckle,” I said with a laugh. He just looked horrified.

After we had been in the air for an hour or so, Jackson woke up and said “1. Where are we. 2. What are we going to name this ship. And 3. Who almost killed me.” as he looked around suspiciously. 

I said that his suggestion of naming the ship was a good idea, and after a bit of argumentation and chaos, we decided on the  _ HMS Escapade _ .

 

As we neared the edge of our space cruiser’s radar range, we decided that we would probably be in the  _ Escapade  _ for a while, so we ranked ourselves into a small crew base on our job positions. The ranks ended up arriving at; ‘Lieutenant’ John Danby, ‘Private’ Ollie Leefield, ‘Walking Infirmary’ Nova ‘Wish’ Destiny, and ‘Navigator’ Craig Jackson

It didn’t pass or minds to open the letter until we were well away from our space cruiser. I checked my watch at  _ 1:57 AM _ . We had been gone for about 17 hours. I told everyone to open them. This is what they read:

‘Dear Recipient,’

‘You have been selected through your skill on missions. (and illegal documents) This letter contains a set of missions only people of your skill can accomplish. The mission is to explore a newly discovered planet called ‘Planet X-66613Z’. Lifeforms: UNKNOWN, Vegetation: Thriving, Atmosphere: Breathable, Resources: Abundant.

Your job is to colonize and terraform the planet until it can sustain being a spaceport and be able to dock the whole Delta-Omega fleet, so they can shelter from alien organizations.

We don’t know if lifeforms exist, but if they do, they are hostile. 

Good Luck!,

Daniel Miranda

CEO, Delta-Omega’

 

“Oh my god,” said Craig in an extremely sad and low voice.

“That’s what that was!” cried Ollie, his voice full of realization.

“And for this goddang letter, I left my wife without a chance to say goodbye!” said wish joylessly, and then scrunched up her face and dropped on the floor in a red-orange striped and pink ball.

 

“I do like that I left my Ex behind,” said Craig “she was terrible!”

Craig’s Ex, Leah, was undoubtedly and truthfully horrifying. 

Leefield looked at me as if he wanted me to say something, but I walked off to explore the rest of the ship. When I got to the ladder leading into the hull, I climbed down.

When I reached the bottom of the ladder I saw three things immediately; the massive engines and weapons, a navigation bridge, and the cabins.  _ This is a pretty decent ship, _ I thought to myself. I went into the captain's quarters and saw a full-size bed, a mini fridge, a radio, a flat screen tv, and a door to what I assumed was the entrance to Wish’s room, because of the medical sign and the metal-detector door frame with the bulkhead door. “ I can make this work!” I said to myself contently.

When I came upstairs I told everyone of the fortune that are our rooms, which raised a cheer (Whoo! Yeet! Yass!) throughout us.

We once, on our way to planet X, passed an asteroid field that had many asteroids filled with valuable materials, like kyanite and tellurium. Jackson used a mining laser to make us a hefty profit.

It’s been two weeks now, still searching. Wish has transformed her room into an infirmary and has put a walk-in closet with all her uniforms, tights, shoes, and other clothes. Ollie made him into a man cave, his bed cracked in half from all his laundry. Craig’s room has already been overrun by plants. Mine is about the same as when I found it.

We’ve been in space for a month now, I’m starting to lose hope. We made a few stops at colonized planets to refuel and restock our supplies.

“Hey, Danby, we got  a distress signal from a planet not to far away, might we want to check it out?” Craig’s voice rang out from the navigation station. I climbed down and then went to him and the radio. I looked at the coordinates on the screen. I felt like I had read the coordinates before. Suddenly, I remembered.

“Oh god, those are planet X’s coordinates. We’ve found planet X!” I shouted.

“Remember, it’s a distress call, so we don’t know what's down there,” Craig exclaimed.

“Wait, we found planet X?” Leefield called.

“Yep, but with a distress signal,” I warned.

“Finally!” Wish had emerged from her cabin and was now happily yelling.

All that happened after that was complete chaos. Wish was throwing open wine we had acquired and was chugging it bottle after bottle. Leefield was trying to calm her down and stop her from getting drunk, but it was hopeless, so he started pounding down some beer. Jackson punched a dent in the wall and then started to stuff his round face with potato chips.

I tried to remain as calm as possible, but that was impossible. I started to run up and down the halls shouting and waving my hands in the air like a raving lunatic. We all ended up tremendously drunk and stuff. It was the best time I’ve ever had.

After that night, as we neared the planet, we discovered that it was like a pre-apocalyptic Earth, full of thriving forests, luscious jungles, dusty deserts, and pure oceans.

As we neared landing on the surface, we saw something that changed all four of our lives forever.

  
  



End file.
